4th Alice Type
by threatmantic
Summary: Since Mikan has arrived at Gakuen Alice, the faculty has been keeping a secret from everyone. About a year ago Mikan discovered what it was. Natsume's life has not been the one threatened, it has been hers.
1. Effects of Your Words

Hello xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx here. I am finally getting used to my new username. So this idea came to me as I reread the series. And by the way Koko is kind of OOC, but only to Mikan. And the whole thing will make sense later, so don't send comments like IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, because I assure you by the third chapter, it will. Other than that one comment, flames are welcome.

**Summary:** Since Mikan has arrived at Gakuen Alice, the faculty has been keeping a secret from everyone. About a year ago Mikan discovered what it was. Natsume's life has not been the one threatened, it has been hers. NxM

**Parings: **NatsumexMikan, TsubasaxMisaki, and KokoxSumire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Mikan's POV**

I sighed pacing the floor the special star rooms, right in front of Natsume's room. Should I tell Natsume? I mean we are dating, and we tell each other everything, but how would he react?

"Oi Polka, something wrong?" Natsume noticed the worry look etched on my face.

I cleared my throat; I was going to do this, I had to do this, "Natsume, you need to know something."

"Let me go first," his husky voice interrupted. I nodded as he proceeded," You know about my Alice type,"

'Damn," I thought, 'that's what I had to talk to him about, maybe he knows!'

"Well, the faculty said I may die within this year. But they added something else; people with the fourth Alice type get reincarnated, same soul, similar looks, similar name, but no memories. I promise I will remember you once I am reincarnated, and I will still love you."

"Nats-" I began, but he, once again, cut me off.

"Mikan, I know you will be sad, but I will also be in grief. After all you will still remember me, but I will not. I must be going. Goodbye," And with that Natsume left, not yet a word that I had needed to say.

'Natsume, you aren't the one with the fourth Alice type, I am,' I thought to myself, letting my Nullification Alice down, hoping no mind readers were around, but of course I was wrong.

"Mikan is that true?" the sandy blonde haired mind reader asked. I bit my lip as I nodded.

"How, and why?" was Koko's only answer.

I knew I would regret what I was about to do, but I needed someone to confine in; "I didn't know it myself, until last year. Ever since I had come to the academy they took my symptoms and transferred them to Natsume, thanks to Subaru. Their motive is still unclear to me."

A new side of Koko wrapped his arms around me, "I am sorry Mikan. I couldn't even notice you were in so much pain." Eventually I responded to Koko's hug.

"Thank you," I whispered, "And please Koko, nobody can know, especially not Natsume."

We broke the embrace, "Mikan, remember this, as of today you are like my little sister, and I will always be there for you."

I smiled, "Than as a "brother", I love you Koko."

"Me too Mikan," he said walking away from me and into the light of the academy, a. k. a. any place away from me.

**Natsume's POV**

"I love you Koko," I heard a sweet voice chirp. And it wasn't just any sweet voice; it belonged to my girlfriend.

"Me too, Mikan," the mind reader replied. What the hell? My girlfriend was cheating on me, and with KOKO?

When I turned the corner to give her a piece of my mind, her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. Mikan took a couple of seconds, to notice I was two feet in front of her.

"Natsume!" she yelped. Normally I would have chuckled at her reaction, but I was distracted with my rage.

" YOU! I heard you and Koko talking!" I screamed. Her eyes made contact with mine, however, soon it broke.

"I-I am sorry I lied," she chocked out sobbing.

"No, don't even bother with a sorry. Frankly, I could careless that you are sorry. You are just a slut that I want out of my life. I just hate you that much." I gulped; did I really just say that? Well, what else was I meant to say after my stone cold heart was broken into a million different pieces?

"Well, if that's really what you want?" she said regaining her composure. That's when the only light and in my life ran away from me.

**Mikan's POV**

Natsume, I know that was it was hard to hear that I was dying, but why did you have to say those words to me? It's as if you want me to die. But Natsume, I will fulfill your wish and make you have everlasting happiness. The faculty told I had ten more times to use my Alice before I die, so I could preserve them and live. Why not use them all up now? That would make you smile wouldn't it Natsume?

However, I did have to say goodbye to everyone, but I can't do that in person, so I decided to write a farewell note.

**Dear Hotaru, Koko, Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa-senpai, Narumi-sensi, Misaki-senpai, Tono-senpai, Yo-chan, Permy, Anna, Nonoko, Mother, Nobara, N-Hyuuga,**

By the time you have read this, I will have passed away into the after life. All of you, to tell the truth, Nas-Hyuuga doesn't have the fourth Alice type, I do. If you are confused by this, ask Koko about it. I am sorry for lying to all of you. Now for the farewells. Hotaru, you are and will always be, my best friend. The only one I have ever had, and although you are bad at displaying your emotions, I love you. One word from you and I could resume my happy and bubbly self. I thank you; you are the reason for my happiness. Koko, one of my not blood related brothers. You were the first person to know my secret, and you comforted me, even though we weren't that close. As I had said earlier today, I love you as my dear brother, and I was joyous that you had reciprocated. Ruka-pyon, you are another one of my best friends. I love you as my family, and I am happy that your bad boy outer shell melted, and we became friends. I sincerely hope that you get the happy ending you deserve. Tsubasa-senpai, I love you so much. You were the first one to treat me with true kindness. I was your little kouhai, and you were my senpai, but I considered you more of my older brother. It pains me much to say goodbye to you. Please talk care of Misaki-senpai. Narumi-sensi, you were like my dad, and were always there for me. Thank you for showing me what it was like to have a dad, and I am truly sorry I can not be your daughter in the end. Misaki-senpai, you, to me, are my older sister. I love you so much. Like Tsubasa-senpai, were one of the first to be nice to me, and I am truly thankful. Tono-senpai, thank you. You have saved me many times, and to that I owe you my life, and I am sorry I am wasting it. I love you, and of course your perverted antics. Yo-chan, first impressions are very inaccurate. I used to hate you for you called me a hag. But once you started calling me Onee-chan, I warmed up to you. Now I know that you are truly like a little brother to me, and I am sorry this is goodbye. Permy, Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu, all of you are my close friends, and I am happy this is so. My memories with you kept me going. Mother, I love you so much. I can't believe I doubted you. I am sorry I am destroying the only memory you have of my dad and your sensi. Goodbye mom. Nobara, I love you my precious friend. We both seemed so useless that Christmas, but thanks to you we were able to pull through, together. Thank you for always being there for me. I love you. Lastly, Hyuuga. This one pains me the most to write, but here it goes. I am still in love with you. To me, you were one of the only people that could withstand being tainted with the darkness I have. I am sorry you overheard Koko and I talking about my fourth Alice type. You may believe I am selfish, but in the end, this would be my fate. Goodbye everyone, I love all of you.

-Sakura (Yukihara) Mikan

P.S. Sorry the paper is wet; I am a crybaby just like Hotaru said.

I sighed as I read the note over and over, crying my eyes out. But I had to do this, for Natsume, I assured myself. I grabbed my LG Neon and dialed Koko's number.

It rang a couple of times before Koko picked up, "Hello, Mikan."

In between sobs, I managed to say, "Please come to my room!"

"I will be there as fast as I can!" I hung up my phone. Than I tapped fourteen of the same note to the door, and exited my room via window. Goodbye world. Please be happy Natsume.

Thank you for reading, please review. And this is not the end.


	2. Yielding

Sorry for the late update. I wish I had some legitimate excuse, but to be honest, I don't. Like I had this whole chapter and the next one written out, but I was too lazy to type it and edit it. xD This story is going to be either 12, 15 or 18 chapters… So stay tune. Heads up, even if there is a line break, the POV won't change unless directed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Koko's POV**

When I reached the door to Mikan's special star room, there was no sign of Mikan, only a note that looked like it was from Mikan, stained with tears, with a sticky note attached, that read:

_**Please deliver one of the notes to all the people addressed, and I am very sorry Koko. **_

_**-Mikan**_

The note was in my hands, but now Mikan's tears weren't the only ones on it.

* * *

After about two hours, all the notes were delivered, except for one, Natsume's. Most of the reactions were the same, a second after reading the note, the receiver stopped smiling and burst into tears at the thought of a world without Mikan.

As I held the final note in my hand, I knocked on the door that leads to Natsume's room, dreading the next moment very much so.

Natsume opened the door and when he realized it was me he was looking at, he glared, and spoke in a gruff tone, "What the hell do you want, Yome?"

I broke away from his defiant stare and put the last note into his hands. He glanced at it uninterested, and immediately after knew it was Mikan who had written it.

"Why would I want to read some stupid note Sakura wrote to me, probably a dumb apology?" He asked angrily.

"Dammit Natsume, It's more then just some sorry note, Natsume. Mikan Sakura is dead and I pretty damn sure it's mostly your fault." I couldn't even see Natsume's expression, for I had already turned my back towards him.

* * *

6 months later

"Good morning class!" Narumi said galloping into the room, an anomaly since Mikan had left. No one had been in good spirits since her death; Natsume had reverted to his cold and heartless self that only Ruka, Mikan and his sister, Aoi, could destroy. "We have a new student! Please come in."

The new student, with hazel orbs and brunette hair opened the door, walked into the classroom and gave the class dazzling smile, "Hello I am Miki Sakuno. Special Star and my Alice is water."

'Dammit, I can't use my Nullification barrier, or the class would get suspicious that Koko can't read my mind. Then they will all think that I am Mikan Sakura, which I am, but they can't know that,' the Mikan's replica thought as the class surveyed her appearance. She then glanced over to me, oblivious to all those in awe of her striking resemblance to their old favorite classmate. I smirked. So this Miki Sakuno was really Mikan Sakura…. She did have some explaining to do.

'Mikan..' Natsume heart ached.

"Okay, who would like to be Miki's partner?" the fruity teacher asked his class, and many of the boys hands went up, including mine.

"Narumi-sensei, may I pick?" Mikan asked and received a curt nod, "Okay, I pick the boy with the sandy blonde hair in the back corner." Naru cocked a grin as he noticed the increasing heat of the room, well it was hard not to notice.

"Okay, Miki-chan, please sit next to Koko than."

I flashed Mikan a smile as she sat next to me, and she gave me one back and whispered, "Hi Koko; long time no see."

"Hi Miki," I smirked; it was good to have Mikan back.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

All throughout Naru's class, I felt someone stare at me, and to no surprise it was Natsume. I sighed; only Koko can know the truth.

When the class finally ended and Naru exited the classroom, I maneuvered my way to the desk that used to belong to me and Natsume, but now it only to Natsume, "Excuse me, sir, it's rude to stare." Koko stifled a laugh, Natsume's fangirls screamed in utter disgust, and Natsume, well he, was caught off guard, and could not even come up with a quick reply.

"Come on Koko," I said as I pulled him out of the classroom, reading myself to tell him the truth.

We reached a Sakura Tree, and sat down, "So I'm confused, how are you still alive? I thought you were dead." I giggled.

"Hmm, let me start from the beginning."

_Flashback _

"_Goodbye everyone," I said as I let one more tear cascade down my cheek. One more time of using any of my Alices and I would be gone._

"_Mikan, please stop this!" a feminine familiar voice called out; worry laced in her voice._

"_M-mom?" I recognized the voice. Our hazel eyes clashed; she must've known what I was about to do. Her face looked so agonized; it made me feel regretful._

"_Please Mikan, I have a way to cure your fourth Alice type."_

_A look of disbelief washed onto my face, "How?" I'm sorry Natsume, but to risk my mom's happiness after all the pain she has been through, is unbearable. I must keep living, for my mom's sake._

"_By inserting the longevity Alice into your body. It will cancel out the effects of your fourth Alice type. Kaoru and I had been researching this, trying to prolong her life, but it had failed. Your Uncle happens to have this Alice, if I copy his Alice, you can live Mikan. But the process may take a while to kick in. The Alice won't cancel the Alice type for about six months. Naru will be your guardian when I am gone." I nodded and my mom disembarked on a journey on my behalf. My mom had to risk her free time, due to my selfishness._

_My mom came back in a couple days, but I still had to wait for the Alice to take effect. After about six months, I masked my old personality, and the longevity Alice had kicked in. _

"_Mikan-chan," Narumi smiled, "You will come back to Alice Academy, but this time as Miki Sakuno. We don't want the school, nor the AAO, to know what has happened to you, and that you are in fact alive. Most students will believe the reincarnation story that Natsume-kun had told you about." _

_End of Flashback_

"And presto, here I am," I grinned at Koko. It felt good talking to him again.

Koko seemed to feel the same as he embraced me, "I'm so glad to have you back, Mi-chan."

"Me too Koko," I put my Nullification barrier back on so Koko couldn't read my mind and the other name drifting in my thoughts, besides his, 'Natsume.'

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan. Was. Reincarnated. That Miki Sakuno was my Mikan Sakura. Not necessarily mine, after what happened when Mikan was still here. Regret. I feel regret. If I had never assumed she loved Koko, Mikan and I would be here, together.

"I'm so glad to have you back Mi-chan," a voice I recognized as Koko's whispered. When I rounded the corner, it was like déjà vu; there was Mikan, well, Miki, and Koko, once again in a deep embrace. Out pure jealousy, I was about to separate the hug, but luckily, Miki did it before I could.

"Get a room," I smirked as a passed by the two.

Mikan's brows knitted and she yelled, "It's not what you think!" A blush evident on her face.

"Hn," I replied, walking away and out of her sight, once again feeling a twinge of regret.

**Normal POV**

"Somethings never change," the mind-reader chuckled.

Mikan heaved a heavy sigh, "Yeah, but most do." That's when the brunette left, leaving the sandy blonde boy behind, bewildered.

* * *

"Mi-chan," Koko called out, "I have a joke for you."

I sighed as he started telling his, 'oh so wonderful,' joke, and began zoning him out. Kokoro Yome was probably my best friend now; scratch that, only friend. Hotaru and the others have tried to talk to me an endless amount of times, but I would always walk away or ignore them, in fear of acting like my old self. No one is supposed to know that I actually am Mikan Sakura, because then the AAO will begin hunting me again, as well as Persona and the Academy. A loud infectious laugh awoke me from my inner thoughts.

"That was a great joke, huh?" I faked a laugh as I nodded my head.

"You're lying. I know you didn't listen," Koko exclaimed, acting hurt.

I smirked, "You know me too well, Kokoro Yome."

"And I'm glad I do, Mikan Sakura," he smiled at me and I shot him one back.

"Mikan?" we heard someone say behind us.

'Oh crap,' I thought, and I had a feeling Koko was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Sorry if it is a little rushed, but I really wanted to get a chapter out, so the readers wouldn't feel as if I was abandoning the story! Please review and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
